Death By Train
by Darlingpai
Summary: The death of the Pevensie children and how it effected the other people in their lives. For Luci.


****

A/N: This was written for Luci, (: Only she knows Edmund and Alice's past as I do. I know that this might not be EXACTLY by the book, but I haven't read 'the Last Battle' in a while, and this is how I have things pictured in my mind. So deal with it :D. Happy reading!

* * *

"Look, Alice." The adult male said with a chuckle, "I'll be gone for…A week at the most. There is no need to worry." He looked down at his fiancé, trying to comfort her.

She smiled, "You know I'll miss you too much, you should stay here. Let Lucy and Peter go…"

Edmund shook his head, "It's business." He winked, though inside he was just as sad to leave as she was. This girl was Alice Ashbrove, the love of his life. They had gotten through it all together, high school issues and royalty issues. He remembered the day he had crowned her Princess of Narnia like it were only hours ago; their wedding day was sneaking up on them.

The train's whistle blew; Edmund looked behind him at the train, then back at Alice. He slowly slid his hand across her neck, reaching for her left hand. "You aren't going to make me say something sappy, are you?" Alice laughed sadly; a week was a long time to be away from your other half. She shook her head 'no.'

Ed brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss onto her engagement ring, then a kiss onto her lips. "I'll miss you." They whispered at the same moment. Edmund smiled, slowly pulling away from her to join his two siblings in boarding the train. Lucy quickly ran to Alice and hugged her, before running back to her brothers.

As the train started to move out, the three Pevensie's peered out of the window. Alice laughed at the sight: Three adults trying to lean out of a small window at once.

When the train started to love, Peter and Lucy sat down in their seats, but Edmund leaned out as far as he could, not caring if he looked like a love-struck fool.

"I love you, Alice!" He called, over and over, until the figure of his future wife was a mere dot behind the caboose.

* * *

"Don't touch that, Thomas." Alice scolded, slapping the wrist of her younger brother. Banners covered the walls of the large house that was shared between the two families.

"I was fixing it!" The boy protested, but he did as he was told and dropped his hands from the table. Thomas was a perfectionist, and the flowers on the table had not been arranged to his standards.

"Just, do that later! You're getting in the way!" Alice rolled her eyes, standing on a chair to pin the end of a string of ribbon to the wall. She stepped down and looked back, "There, perfect."

Thomas and Alice both sighed and fell back onto the couch. Thomas looked hesitantly at his sister. "I can't believe you're having a baby… I never pictured myself as an uncle!"

Alice laughed, "Uncle Tom. You'll spoil the baby rotten." She put a hand to her flat stomach.

Thomas laughed, thinking about the reaction on the Pevensie's faces in a week. "Do you think Ed will be happy?"

"Of course!" Alice said, surprised that Thomas would ever ask such a thing. "All the time in Narnia he would ask me if I ever thought of having children…"

"But you were older in Narnia." Thomas said slowly, "Why didn't you have this baby then?"

Alice laughed, "Think about it. If we ever tried to bring that child into this world…It would be non-existent." Thomas thought for a moment, but then nodded.

She sighed, "Would you like a drink?" Thomas nodded as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, making cool lemonade to give themselves a treat with after working all day on the 'You're going to be a dad' decorations. "Besides!" She called down the hallway, "I'm more interested in how Jasper is going to react."

* * *

"Lucy, you can't buy that." Peter said sternly, taking the magazine out of her hands and looking at the woman on the page. "The skirt is much to high!"

Ed laughed, thinking about the clothes he had seen Alice wear…But of course, all of the garments he was thinking of had only been for him. It scared him, sometimes, how everything in his day reminded him of his fiancé…He couldn't get away from her….Not that that was a bad thing.

"But Peter!" Lucy whined, "That's the style now! You can't expect me to wear a dress all the way to the floor anymore!" Peter simply rolled his eyes. "No, Lucy."

Lucy grunted, grabbing the magazine back and flipping through it some more. Peter looked at Edmund for support, but Edmund simply shrugged. He loved Lucy, but he loved her enough to let her make her own choices.

Edmund returned back to looking out of the window, "I can't believe the professor died. He was so…Alive last time we saw him.

Lucy nodded, tears clouding her eyes again. She had loved that old man, she had cried for days when they got the message that he passed away. Peter wrapped and arm around her, comforting her. With his free arm, he rummaged through his coat pockets. He soon pulled out a piece of paper that had been folded many times. The adult tossed it to Edmund, who read it over.

"Magic rings?" He laughed. "That's how he got to Narnia? Interesting."

Peter nodded, "He says in that letter that he buried them in his yard."

"We have to make sure no one gets a hold of those rings who shouldn't. We have to dig them up." Edmund muttered, understanding their mission. "Somewhere in his yard? Oh, this will be fun." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

Thomas sat in his room, on the window sill. He was watching for the eldest Ashbrove, Jasper. It was the day he was going to learn that his baby sister was pregnant. A car came down the street and Thomas looked up, watching it until it stopped at the side of the road in front of the house.

He ran down the stairs, "Alice! He's home!"

Alice hurried out of the kitchen to the door, smiling. She met Jasper at the door, and hugged him. Immediately, Jasper saw the brightly coloured ribbons and posters. He looked very confused.

"I'm going to be a father?" He asked, raising and eyebrow.

"That's for Edmund." Alice said, her arms still around her brother in a hug.

"That means-"

"Yes."

Jasper pulled his sister up, happy as can be for her. Alice squealed with laughter.

Thomas let out a breath of relief; he had had his doubts about his brother being happy about Alice's pregnancy, but Thomas had his doubts about everything. He was the 'worry wart' of the family.

The Ashbrove family proceeded to have a delicious roast dinner, discussing the Pevensie's absence, a letter from Susan and Jasper told some stories about what had happened at his work place.

* * *

"What's so interesting out there?" Lucy asked, teasing her brother. Edmund had been staring out of the window for the past two hours. There was nothing out there to look at, in Lucy's opinion.

Edmund simply shrugged in return to the question. His mind was blank; he was simply staring into space. He wasn't day dreaming, or thinking about anything or anyone.

Peter wasn't paying attention; he was looking at the newspaper he had picked up before they boarded the train. There was nothing particularly interesting, but there was nothing better to do. Lucy returned to her magazine that was filled with girly things.

Time seemed to pass very slowly, nothing exciting happened and nothing actually boring happened…That is until the train began to shake violently.

Edmund broke out of his trance and gripped his seat, looking across the compartment to his brother and sister. "What the hell!?"

Lucy screamed, dropping her magazine. At that moment, time slowed down, everything moved in slow motion. Peter made a move to go into the hallway to see what was happening, but Edmund knew there was no time to get information. He threw himself around his little sister, protecting her, as the train shook even harder, and then eventually rolling off of the tracks.

Peter fell back as the floor replaced the roof, his head splitting against the window. Blood immediately poured from his cracked skull, Edmund felt as if he were going to be sick, he could feel his brothers' warm blood smearing onto his bare arms.

Lucy looked up at her brother; explosions went off in the distance, but were getting closer. Lucy had tears in her eyes, Edmund realised that this was the end. Peter was already dead, and the train was exploding. Tears weld up in his own eyes, he clutched his sister, wanting to make sure he died protecting her.

Edmund's thoughts were on Alice, and he began to sob. Alice, oh God Alice. His life flashed before his eyes, the events that were focussed on contained his beautiful soon-to-be wife. Their first kiss, the day he crowned her, the day he proposed to her…

Then it stopped.

Everything stopped.

And there was nothing.

* * *

Edmund lay in the grass, no scratches on him, his clothing was Narnian attire, and for a moment he was very confused. After he opened his eyes and saw his heaven like surroundings, he knew that he had died. The compartment he and his family had been in had exploded. He concluded that the fire must have travelled from car to car…

He saw Lucy sitting with Peter not far off. Peter had no injuries on his body, no blood spilled on his clothing. Lucy looked as beautiful as ever, her hair looking as if it were just brushed.

Aslan was with Peter and Lucy, and they all had frowns on their faces. Edmund walked over and joined them. No one spoke.

* * *

The baby was born on it's due date on April 24 th, the day was filled with depression and tears as everyone remembered whose baby this was.

The baby was named Peter Pevensie. It was the beginning of a new generation.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it. It was pretty depressing to write. Through the death scene, I listen to 'untitled' by simple plan. Please read and review. Like I said before, it's not that accurate with the book by CSL, but oh well. I was bored. I do not own the Pevensie's, but I do own Jasper, Thomas and Alice. Review's? (:**

**Luci, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
